


Horny Little Devil

by Brumeier



Series: My Demon Lover [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: mcsheplets, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Band Names prompt:Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Two Steps From HellIn which Rodney is making the most of having a horny boyfriend who also happens to be a demon, but he worries about what's going to happen when John inevitably leaves.





	Horny Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets #275: Horny

Rodney rolled off of John, chest heaving. He didn’t know if it was the demon thing but he'd never had that kind of sex with anyone. Ever. A little rough, a lot athletic – it was Rodney's new favorite way to get cardio – and almost always accompanied by multiple orgasms. 

"Wow," he panted. 

"Yeah," John agreed. He propped himself up on one elbow, eyes still black and horns still out. The wings, they'd discovered, were more of a hazard in the small space of Rodney's dorm room and so John kept them hidden most of the time. "You're so fucking sexy." 

Rodney reached up and looped his arm around John's neck, pulling him close and kissing him. John was an exceptional kisser. Well, he was exceptional at everything. That was a definite plus in the demonic boyfriend column, along with the fact that somehow Rodney was a huge turn-on for John, who literally could've had anyone on campus. 

There were negatives, too. One time, John had been accidentally summoned by a group of kids LARPing as demon hunters. He'd vanished from Rodney's bed at a critical moment, and Rodney'd been too worried and freaked out to finish himself off. 

"I like the way you taste," John murmured against Rodney's lips. 

Rodney had a flash of memory, John's lips wrapped around his cock, and he kissed him again, sucking on his tongue. If he hadn't been so depleted he might've tried for another round, but as it was his ass was throbbing in sync with his heartbeat, and Rodney was content to just lay there with his arms around John and John's head pillowed on his shoulder. The forked tail idly stroked up and down Rodney's leg. 

"I have a question." 

"Another one?" John murmured. "I think you know more about being a demon than I do. You're like two steps from Hell." 

"No. Not about that. Why are you here? At university. Shouldn't you be bargaining for souls or something instead of going to classes?" 

Rodney knew that John sometimes went off on what he called missions; once he was gone for almost a week. John never talked about those, though to be honest Rodney had never asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He'd never personally subscribed to the adage that ignorance was bliss, because ignorance was just ignorance and that never helped anyone, but in this instance he hid behind it. Rodney was afraid if he knew the kinds of things John was getting up to he might not be able to be with him anymore. 

Sometimes Rodney suspected he wasn't a very nice person on a deep, moral level. 

"This is kind of my _Rumspringa_ ," John said. 

"Your what? What the hell is that?" 

"It's my chance to experience the world the way humans do. Learn what motivates you, how you interact with each other. How you feel." John slid his hand down Rodney's rib cage, over the bruises and bites he'd left there, and gently cupped his soft cock. "I especially like how _you_ feel." 

Rodney wondered if that meant his missions were like work study but decided not to ask. Instead he tightened his arms around John and felt an answering squeeze when John's tail wrapped around his leg. 

"What happens when you're done?" 

John shrugged. "Not sure. The others don't really talk about it. Just go back home, I guess. I don't think they let anyone stay, but it's not like they'd tell me if they did." 

Rodney's chest tightened at the thought of losing John, even though he'd never been under the illusion that he'd get to keep him. He wasn't a student of religion – up until meeting John he'd been a very firm atheist – but Rodney was pretty sure there weren't any happily ever after stories about humans and demons. 

"What's it like there?" 

"Hell? It's beautiful. I'm free to fly there, and there's nothing better in your world or mine." 

John went on to describe rippling lakes of molten lava and endless shimmering salt flats and a gleaming obsidian city made of towers and spires. He didn't say anything about the tortured human souls who toiled there for eternity. 

"It's so cold here," he said. "I'll never get used to that." 

"Maybe I can warm you up," Rodney offered. 

John was already half hard, because apparently demons were blessed with a nearly non-existent refractory period. They stayed wrapped up together as Rodney stroked him to full hardness. 

"Such a horny little devil," John whispered as he nipped at Rodney's ear. 

"Takes one to know one." 

Rodney kissed John, then slowly moved down his body. He left marks of his own, tasting the salt on John's skin. Rodney wasn't in any shape for another fuck, not as catcher anyway, but he'd really gotten to like the taste and feel of John's cock in his mouth: the heaviness of his erection, the vaguely coffee-flavored aftertaste of his come. 

As he worked John with his mouth, twisting and twirling his tongue in all the right spots, Rodney wondered what would happen to him when John left. He had a confidence in his own physicality he'd never had before and it was something he didn't want to lose. It was empowering, knowing he wasn't just a big brain. John desired him in a way no-one else ever had. 

What if no-one else ever did? 

Rodney took John as deep as he could and swallowed around the hot length of him, drool running down his chin. He twitched when he felt John's tail move down the crack of his ass. It pressed against his hole, which was still loose and leaking lube, but didn't push inside. Instead the end of the tail coated itself and then moved back and under and...fuck. That was new. 

Rodney's cock twitched as he pulled off John to get a better view of John fucking himself on his own tail. Mentally he wasn't sure if he was turned on or disturbed, but physically he found it hot as fuck. He fumbled for the lube and coated his fingers, and the next time the tail pressed in he pushed his fingers in with it. 

John writhed on the bed, hands turned to claws and clutching at the sheets. Desperate words in an unknown language fell from his lips as he rocked into each penetrating jab of fingers and tail. Rodney took John's cock back in his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he added suction. 

He was going to make sure John remembered him, remembered how good Rodney had made him feel. 

John came, gasping out Rodney's name over and over as he spilled his hot come down Rodney's throat like a particularly potent shot of whisky. His wings burst out, knocking everything off the desk and nightstand, and Rodney felt smug for having made John lose so much of his control. He sucked a bruise into the crease of John's leg. 

Rodney crawled back up the bed and carefully lay down on the blanket of black feathers. 

"I think you broke me," John said. 

"Then we're even. Although I'd like to point out that I should actually be a little bit ahead because I don't have demon stamina on my side." 

"You're managing pretty damn well without it." John was completely boneless, even his tail hanging limply off the bed. 

Rodney wished he could put a mirror on the ceiling, if just to see the two of them lying there together, spent and debauched. He'd never had a mirror kink until he met John. 

"I need a shower," he said. "And I really need to change these sheets." 

"You need food," John added. He was well aware of Rodney's issues with low blood sugar. "The extra calories wouldn't hurt." 

"Only because you're trying to kill me with orgasms. You know I have a test I need to study for." 

"That's the problem with humans," John said with mock sadness. "Never enough time to appreciate leisure activities." 

"I'm not going to flunk out of school just because my boyfriend is a huge horndog. Uh...not that you're my boyfriend or anything. I mean --" 

John tugged Rodney back when he tried to get off the bed, mortified at his slip of the tongue. He had a big grin on his face. 

"Never had a boyfriend before. I like it." 

"You do?" 

"I like everything about you," John said, and then he was kissing Rodney, one clawed hand gently cupping the side of his face. Rodney was at once elated and full of despair. 

How was he ever going to be able to let John go?

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** While I was pondering this prompt, I tried to think of ways to work in literal horns. And then I remembered the fic I wrote where John was a demon. With horns! So I decided to expand on that fic with more human/demon porn. Naturally. ::grins::

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What's It Like There?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244156) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
